


Hidden Secrets

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Harry has a secret, he knows the ancient japanese art of Kido (Bakudo, Hado and Kaido). Everyone is surprised when Harry uses Kido instead of his wand. They're even more surprised when Harry’s adopted family, The Daemons, come.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour/Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour/Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Viktor Krum, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184
Collections: Fanfics Harry Potter não concluidas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, the Daemons are an OC family that I made up. They have a total of 12 members, Mother, Father and 10 sons and daughters (Including Harry). Including with those are a total of 24 retainers, 2 under each family member. I'll explain more about them in the next chapter.  
> AU and not Canon

Harry just tilted his head as he looked at the bound dragon that was snapping and snarling like a wild rabid animal. He could hear the dull talking of the crowd and could feel the gazes of the judges and his fellow champions aimed at his back. Harry smirked and thought if he should reveal what he can do, Harry debated for a bit before he decided that yes he is going to show what he can do. Harry stored his wand in his pocket smirking at the whispers that erupted. He could feel the burning glances of Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor and all he did was just look at the dragon across from him.

Harry raised his arm and pointed at the dragon, and amongst confused whispering, started to chant, “You who is crowned with the name of Man, wearing a Mask of blood and flesh, flying on ten thousand fluttering wings, with Thunder’s carriage and an empty spinning wheel, break the light into six pieces, carve a twin Lotus on a wall of Pale Blue Flames, and await the Blazing Fires to reach the Distant Heavens! Bakudo 61: Six Rods of Light (Rikujokoeo)!” At first nothing seemed to happen so everyone started to jeer and boo him but all of a sudden, fast as lightning, six rays of light slammed into the dragon, making it grunt in pain from the force of the slam. The entire crowd was silent as they saw the exchange.

Suddenly Harry started to chant once more, “Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini, Look upon your burning throat and sever your own throat! Bakudo 9: Strike (Geki)!” A red orb shot from Harry’s outstretched hand before it hit the dragon and caused the dragon to suddenly stop moving, everyone could see it’s eyes flickering but either than that no movement.

One last time Harry started to chant, “Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! If moving, ‘tis wind, If still, ‘tis sky, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle! Hadou 63: Thunder roar cannon (Raikouhou)” A large ball of thunder shoots across the arena slamming into the dragon, lifting it up and throwing it as far back as it could with the chain. Harry ignores all the whispering and casually strolls to the eggs and grabs the golden egg before going back to the entrance. Harry snaps his fingers causing an explosion of green light around the dragon which removed his earlier spells and healed the dragon.

Harry looked toward the judges, seeing them all look stunned beyond belief, made him crack a small smile at them. The judges snapped out pretty quickly and quickly gave him his scores. Dumbledore- 10, Maxime- 9, Ludo Bagman- 10, Barty- 10, Igor- 5. Harry just took his points and walked to the infirmary. 

“Honestly! What were they thinking with bloody dragons?” Madame Pomfrey tutted as she walked around and checked Harry out, “Well you have injuries, but I want you to rest just in case Mr.Potter.” Harry gave a quick “Yes Ma’am!” as he laid down in the bed. 

Suddenly the door burst open as Hermione and Ron rushed in (AN: In this Ron was still Harry’s friend after his name came out of the goblet) and hurriedly checked him over to make sure that everything was good.

“Honestly Harry!” Hermione huffed as she hugged him once more, “You have to be more careful now especially when using Those!” Her voice took a serious undertone on the word those.

“Yeah mate who knows what those bloody assholes are going to do about this!” Ron huffed a laugh as he dodged Hermione’s swing and ignored her quick “Language Ronald!”

“I know, I know, But I decided that enough was enough and that I’ll use Those and I also decided to call Them!” 

Hermione and Ron stifled a gasp as they knew exactly who Them was and knew that shit was about to go down.

Another rustle came from the tent flap before a velvety voice broke the silence, “Are we interrupting anything?” Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned towards the entrance and saw Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory standing at the entrance. The one who spoke was Cedric who looked at them questionably.

“No, No, Ron and I, we're just about to leave.” Hermione offered a small smile as she dragged a protesting Ron through the tent flap leaving the Four Champions standing alone. Harry motioned to them to come sit, and waving his hand transfigured an extra 2 chair for the other two champions. The Champions sat down with Cedric closest to the bed, then Fleur, then Viktor. 

As Cedric was about to talk, Harry motioned at him to wait before Harry got out his want and cast every single privacy spell he knew how to do.

“Vas that really necessary?” Viktor questioned 

“If you’re going to ask about what I just did out there then yes because if anyone overhears this conversation I could potentially be tortured into giving out this information.” Harry informed them.

Fleur looked horrified, “This info is that precious?”  
Harry nodded, “Yes these spells are very powerful and in the wrong hands could cause a lot of damage.”

“Then why are you trusting us with this information?” Cedric motioned to him and the other two.

Harry blushed, confusing the others, “W-Well, y-you s-see..” Harry trailed off and took a deep breath, “You guys are my soulmates, all three of you.” Harry rushed out quickly.

The other three looked a little confused, before what Harry said dawned on them all and they all had a little red on their cheeks. After that statement they took another moment to study Harry again. He had gorgeous messy black hair that reached to a little beneath his ears. He had wide eyes with gorgeous lashes, with a pair of the most emerald green eyes anyone saw, all of that hidden behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses that did nothing to stop his beauty. Harry had a cherubic face with a light dusting of freckles hidden behind a cloud of pink as his cheeks flushed. He was wearing a black robe that seemed too big to be on him, and under that was a half red, half gold shirt that looked three sizes too big. All in all they seemed pretty fine with the arrangement.

As the other Champions studied Harry, Harry studied the other Champions in turn. First he looked at Cedric. Cedric was a tall and lanky man with a face that looked like it was carved from marble. His stormy grey eyes darkened as they took in everything Harry had. His hair ruffled a little from the encounter with the dragon and the fire that blasted him in the face. His clothes were the same as Harry, only Cedric had on a half yellow, half black shirt. Next Harry looked to Viktor. Viktor has lean muscles from his years of playing seeker. His dark brown eyes also darkened as they stared at Harry’s lithe form. His dark brown hair was cut short at about 1 inch on the top of his head. His clothes are the same as the others with only a school neutral, Black shirt on. Finally he looked to Fleur. She was the second shortest compared to all of the other champions, Harry being the actual shortest. Her hair was pinned up in a fishtail braid, with the tail being pinned up on her head. Her blue eyes were as dark as the others staring at her little mate. Her clothes we’re the same as Viktor’s with the school neutral black shirt on. So the same thinking as the others, Harry was fine with his other Soulmates.

Cedric hesitated a little before finally asking, “But how do you know it’s actually us?”

Harry grinned ruefully, “Because ever since meeting you guys my magic has been signing at me to get close.”

“Ahhh I think I felt the same with my magic.” Fleur responded as Cedric and Viktor nodded in agreement.

“Yes so okay my magic that I used.” Harry took a deep breath as he started his tale, “Officially it’s called Kido, but it has two separate paths, Bakudo, the art of binding, and Hado, the art of destruction. As in the names Bakudo is used to bind and Hado is used to hurt.” Harry briefly explained the difference.

“Let’s see you used two different Bakudo spells and one Hadou spell during the task.” Fleur mused.

“Yes My first spell, Six rods of light, was used to immobilize the dragon in place while my second spell, Strike, paralyzed it completely. Lastly, Thunder roar cannon was used to hurt the dragon and move it out of the way for me to get the egg.” 

Viktor grunted and then asked, “But where did you exactly learn everything and who’s Them, the people you were talking about with Hermione and Ron?”  
Harry sighed then gained a serious expression on his face that immediately made Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor stand up straighter, “What I am about to tell you can under no circumstance be told to anyone unless I give you the okay, got that?” Harry waited until everyone nodded before he started, “Them is a family that adopted me in my first year here at Hogwarts. We wanted to keep it on the downlow because we all knew that everyone would be pretty pissed at them. Their name is,” Harry took a deep breath before he told them, “The Daemon family.”

Fleur sucked in a breath as Viktor and Cedric looked stunned. Fleur stammered, “Y-you mean the most powerful family in the world? The family that is second to the Pendragon family?”

Harry nodded a little as he waved his hand and on his left hand on his forefinger was the Daemon family ring, a circle with the various symbols of the Ars Goetia in the circle with the symbol of an Incubus on the inside. 

Harry took a deep breath, “I guess I should fully introduce myself then, Hadrian Aries Cassiopeia Cygnus Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Emrys-Le Fay-Pendragon, at your service.” Harry also reveals all of the rings on his hand, with Potter and Black rings on his right middle finger, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on his right pinky, Ravenclaw and Slytherin on his left pinky, Emrys and Le Fay on his right forefinger, and Pendragon on his left middle finger.

Fleur sucks in a breath at his name before she sits up and bows deeply with a “My Lord” with Cedric and Viktor following her lead.

Harry laughs, “It’s fine there is no need to bow to me since you guys are my bond mates that means we are equals.” The others rose before offering a small smile at his words, they all sat down and started to talk about their families, hobbies, likes, dislikes and etc.  
Suddenly Harry asked a question, “Do you guys want to complete the soul bond?”

The others exchanged confused glances before Cedric spoke up, “What do you mean complete the soulbond? I thought once we acknowledged it then it was completed?”

“No it works different for the Daemon family,” Harry started to explain, “Normally when you find your soulbond and accept it then you’re set for life, but unfortunately there have been times in the past that people rejected their soulbond causing their soulbond to die and left a gaping hole of guilt in the person who rejected them. But in the Daemon family when you find your soulmate you can accept them or reject them, but they won’t die if you reject them, it’s the Daemon family magic.”

Cedric exchanged a glance with Fleur and Viktor before he looked at Harry, “Well I for one will definitely accept it,” Cedric turned a little sheepish, “I’ve also had a crush on you since your second year when i found out more on you.”

Harry prettily blushed making the others stare in a little awe at how beautiful their little soulmate was. Viktor and Fleur also agreed to be bound with the soulbond.

Harry nodded as they finished, “Well now all you have to say is “Assentior sit vinculum ad alterum III” and then all of you have to kiss me.” Harry blushed once more at the end causing the others to erupt in chuckles. 

Suddenly Harry became alert as he sensed Dumbledore coming, “Hurry and say it now, I’ll explain later.” Harry hissed at the others causing them to quickly recite what Harry told them to say. After they repeated the phrase they kissed him one by one, starting with Viktor and ending with Cedric. As soon as Cedric separated from Harry the other professors came in.  
“Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?” Dumbledore asked with his ever present twinkle, following behind him was Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Snape.

“I'm good Headmaster, just resting.” Harry answered with a fake shy smile.

“Now my boy can you explain what you did during the tournament?” Dumbledore asked with a strange glint of greed in his eyes making the champions shift being uncomfortable.

Harry just gave a strangled laugh, ”Sorry Headmaster I took an Unspeakable oath along with a life and magic oath to never release anything to anyone unless given permission by the one who made the oath.”

Dumbledore looked strangely disappointed in this but didn't let anyone know anything. The other Professors, besides Snape, offered their congratulations to the champions before they took their leave with Dumbledore. Harry looked relieved and quickly motioned the Champions to follow after him, as they walked towards Hogwarts many students stared at either Fleur drooling over her Veela charms or staring at Hufflepuff hottie, Cedric Diggory, or Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum. Harry ignored everyone as he took the Champions into Hogwarts. Harry quickly went up to the 7th floor and went into a door that just appeared. Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor stopped and stared in amazement as the door suddenly appeared. They walked in and came to a pretty massive room. Right in front of them was a large window covering the whole wall, which showed the Black lake and the surrounding area. The walls to the left and right were covered, top to bottom, in rows upon rows of every single book imaginable and the wall behind them was just a plain wall with just the door on it. There were 4 couches in a circle surrounding a rather large table that was stacked with many different foods and desserts and drinks. Harry went to one couch and sat down before motioning to the others to sit and start to eat.  
Harry broke the silence, “ So I’m guessing that you want to know what that stuff was with Dumbledore right?” Harry questioned gaining nods from the other 3, Harry stayed silent for a bit eating some of the food he put in his plate. “Dumbledore is a very greedy person. But not for food or anything, no he’s greedy for power. He likes to be the most powerful person that people know and any time he sees any spells he doesn’t know he tries to get that spell using any means necessary. Sometimes he even learns from them the Obliviates the person to make sure he’s the only one who knows it. And then he never tells the Ministry about the spell and keeps it to himself.” Harry finishes on a grim note.

Cedric looks at Harry in horror, “Wait he actually does this? Why he’s already popular and pretty popular”

“Mon dieu that is horrible, why would he do something so, so…. Evil?”

Viktor grunts, “Is this why nobody ever goes against the headmaster?”

“I don’t know why he’s like this Cedric, but I think it’s because he wants to go down in history as the wizard that made the most amount of spells. He just wants to take the credit for everything. And yes Viktor some people know of what he does but they can’t do anything in fear of retaliation.”

Fleur let out a sad sigh, “Is there nothing we can do about any of this?”

Harry let out a mischievous smirk, “Well with the help of the Daemon family along with my titles which include the three oldest families, Pendragon, Le Fay, and Emrys. The four founders of Hogwarts and the two ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black. We should have enough political backup that the Headmaster can’t do anything in fear of retaliation from the entire Wizarding World.”

Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur let out similar smirks as they knew that they could actually do something about it. They stayed there talking about their plan on how to oust the Headmaster for his ways. They also talked about the soulbond and that it basically meant they were married in all essences of the word.

“Wait what are we going to do about heirs.” Cedric questioned, “I need a Diggory heir while Krum and Fleur need respective heirs and Harry needs 9 heirs himself?”

Fleur huffed, “That is too many baby’s I’m not carrying all of those.”

Harry blushed and started to stammer a bit causing everyone to look at him questionably. “W-w-well actually,” Harry cleared his throat a bit thinking on how to do this before he just blurted out, “I’m actually a carrier so I can take over for most of the baby’s also.”

There was a bit of silence as everyone digested what Harry said before Fleur let out a large squeal and quickly jumped at Harry rattling multiple points on how they should go shopping and talk about babies and etc.  
Cedric just smirked before he took long strides over to Harry and quickly captured his mouth in a rather heated kiss. Harry let out a gasp and Cedric quickly capitalized on it letting his mouth explore Harry’s hot cavern. Harry glanced to his right and saw Fleur and Viktor sealed in their own hot steaming kiss. Harry thought to the room to disappear everything and make them a large bed big enough for all four of them. In a moment a four poster bed big enough for all four of them to lay comfortably in appeared. Harry heard everyone besides him gasp but Harry just kept kissing Cedric as he backed up and laid in bed let Cedric tower over him. Harry pressed his hands on Cedric’s chest as he explored the body of one of his mates. Harry ghosted his hands over Cedrics stomach feeling his abs before he reached to his nipples and gently tugged on it getting Cedric to let out a breathless moan. Cedric broke the kiss and just laid down on Harry cuddling into his chest. On Harry’s side he felt Fleur snuggle into him and sling an arm over her and Cedric was Viktor. 

Harry just smiled at feeling all of his bond mates around him, it was making him never want to leave this bed. Harry waved his arm letting his magic change all of their clothes into pajamas and placing the covers over them. Harry just pressed a kiss to Cedric’s temple and over Fleur’s head before squeezing Viktor for a quick goodnight.


	2. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a shorter chapter, around 300 words less than 2k. But they're not doing much this chapter and it's mostly some explanations. So hope you guys enjoy. 😊

Harry groggily woke up, stretching a little, before looking around. They all tumbled around in the night and their positions were all different. Viktor was laying on his back, in a starfish position, with Fleur laying on his right arm. Cedric was laying on his side, slightly to the left of Viktor’s arm, curled around Harry, who was in a small ball in the small space between Cedric and Viktor.

Harry softly got up, untangling himself from Cedric, watching to make sure he didn't wake up. Harry walked over to the bathroom, freshening up and getting a house elf to bring him some clothes, getting dressed quickly. He asked Hogwarts to make him a living room, the door appearing to his right.

Harry walked in and looked around. Right in front of him there was a long creme couch, right in front of a firewood fireplace. Right next to the couch were two smaller creme couches, with a large table in front of it. Along the walls were bookshelves with various magical and muggle books.

“Dobby.” Harry softly called out.

A pop appeared right in front of Harry, signifying the appearance of the House Elf.

“Harrys Potters sirs called for Dobby?” Dobby said, wringing his cloth between his hands.

“Do you think you could bring up some snacks and some tea? And Cedric’s, Fleur’s, and Viktor’s trunks from their respective places?” Harry asked.

“Yes Harrys sirs, Dobby be getting right on it.” Dobby nodded before popping away.

Harry smiled to himself, bemused by Dobby’s actions, before he opened his trunk and got out his charms and transfiguration homework to work on it.

Several minutes passed before another pop signalled the arrival of Dobby, who placed down several plates of sweets and other various fruits along with two pots of tea. Appearing behind Dobby, near the fireplace, was the three trunks, along with a pile of clothes.

“Thank you Dobby.” Harry smiled at the house elf, who epped and quickly popped away.

Harry chuckled to himself as he watched the house elf pop away. He started to work on his homework again but he heard movement from the other room, figuring the others woke up he put away his homework and got up to check on them.

Harry walked into the room and saw all three sitting on bed, rubbing their eyes to get rid of gunk.

“Morning.” Harry greeted.

“Morning.” Cedric said, a yawn escaping as he glanced up at Harry.

Viktor and Fleur just grunted and waved respectively, not yet fully awake.

“I have your clothes and trunks in the other room, and there’s three separate bathrooms for you guys to use.”

The other three nodded at Harry, getting up and heading towards the door behind Harry, kissing him on the cheek as they passed by. Harry grinned at them as he followed behind them, getting out some parchment to write a note to Ron and Hermione. As Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor left the room, Harry wrote telling them about his soul bond with the other champions, and the fact that he revealed he was a carrier to them. He also wrote how he was going to tell them about the Daemon family and the fact that they were his retainers.

“Dobby.” Harry called again, and as he heard the pop he continued, “Can you take this note to Ron and Hermione? And make sure that only they receive it and no one else.”

“Yes I’ll be taking this to Miss Hermmy Ninny and Weazliez.” Dobby nodded, grabbing the note and popping away.

Harry nodded to himself, as he sat down in one of the single couches, waiting for the others to appear. He got bored so he started to randomly count sheep, and by the time he got to 10 sheep, Cedric walked in.

Cedric walked in with his usual grin, wearing a pair of muggle sweats and a muggle t-shirt. He sat down in the big couch, leaning across and hooking Harry’s hands, letting them dangle in between the couches, fingers intertwined. A minute later Viktor and Fleur walked in, hand in hand, sitting down on the rest of the large couch.

“I figured we can eat before we do any serious talking, it should make it easier.” Harry motioned to the plates of food.

“Yea sure.” Cedric said, letting go of Harry’s hand to grab a plate of food, stacking it with various sweets and a few fruits. He poured himself a cup of fruit tea, a dash of milk to accompany it. 

Harry made the same exact tea, but only grabbed some treacle tart instead of any other fruits or sweets.

After Fleur and Viktor made themselves tea and grabbed sweets, they spent the next 10 minutes idly chatting and eating. Cedric and Viktor chatted about playing Quiddich and Fleur and Harry chatted about makeup, nails, and shopping.

Eventually they finished eating and drinking their tea, calling Dobby to take everything away, and they all got comfy in their previous positions.

“Alright so questions?” Harry stated

“First off, what do you mean by Dumbledore is greedy?” Cedric questioned.

“Hmm.” Harry hummed as he thought of it, “What I mean by that, is because Dumbledore is so used to being the one that everyone turns to in a time of crisis, he doesn’t want to give up that position. So what he does is finds people who created revolutionary spells, for example Lumos, he then finds out how they did it before erasing their memory and coming out with the spell himself. Doing this allows him to establish his dominance in the field and that shows that he is still the strongest therefore everyone continues to go to him in a time of crisis.”  
“Merlin.” Cedric cursed, Viktor and Fleur cursed in their respective languages next to him.

“Thankfully, he’s getting up there in his years which means that sooner or later he’ll pass away. He also doesn’t dabble in blood magic or dark magic so he won’t be extending his life.” Harry concluded.

“I mean that makes it slightly more bearable but not really.” Cedric said.

“But sadly ve von’t be able to give recognition to the people who actually created the spells.” Viktor said emotionlessly, but Harry could feel the undercut of pity.

“Yea but at least he won’t be able to take recognition from anyone else.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“How did you find out about all this?” Fleur asked curiously.

“Hah now that’s a tale.” Harry laughed, “So it was around my second year and I was walking through Diagon Alley when I bumped into a rather young man. He started to talk to me about school and everything else, and before I knew it I told him about everything. I eventually found out his name was Bael Corvus Daemon, patriarch of the Daemon family.”

“THE Daemon family? The family that’s had a lineage since before King Arthur?” Cedric asks, shocked.

The Daemon family is a large and powerful family that has a lineage that trails back too before King Arthur, but unknown exactly how old they are. They have been involved in every major magical event that has been recorded, but the only ones who know are the oldest magical families by around a few thousand years. The Daemon family also has a seat in the Wizengamot at the highest level, right next to the Pendragon, Le Fay, and Emrys seats making them a highly decorated family.

“Mon dieu.” Fleur whispers in shock, uncertain of exactly what to think.

“Yep that was my reaction, since by then I was already reading more into the families.” Harry chuckled as he thought of his reaction, “So after I told him of my predicament, he asked if I needed help. I said yes and he sat down with me and gave me a charm to contact them if I ever need them again. Last year I did it and that was when they decided they wanted to adopt me, where I said yes. After the adoption went through at Gringotts, I selected Ron and Hermione as my retainers, basically people that we trust in. This also means that they’re honorary members of the Daemon family, and since you guys are my soulmates, by extension, you are part of the family also.”

“Really?” Cedric asks, barely able to hide the excitement in his voice. Being part of the Daemon family is like being part of the highest point in the government, the only person higher than them was the current monarch. 

“Vow.” Even the normally stoic bulgarian seeker was shocked, even from Bulgaria the Daemon family was known for being a powerful but kind family.

“Yea so eventually you’ll be Papa Bael and Mamma Valkia along with everyone’s retainers and my other siblings, but it’ll most likely be in the summer unless something happens during the tournament, which is highly likely.” Harry dryly said

“Why is it so likely?” Cedric asked.

“First year was when I fought the troll and fought off Voldy in the room in the forbidden corridor. Second year was the basilisk, around 60 feet long. Third year was the dementors where I found myself stuck in a memory of my parent’s death. Then this year I was entered into a tournament against my will. So yes I do believe something will happen during the tournament.”

“That was in three years? You’ve only been here three years and you’ve faced danger more than any other Auror.” Cedric said, unable to believe that was true.

“Mon dieu what is wrong with the adults here?” Fleur whispered, shocked and a little angry that none of the adults knew what was happening. Viktor nodded his head to Fleur’s angry rant.

“Well we can talk more about this later, classes are beginning and while we are exempt from classes and exams because of the tournament it’ll still be helpful to go.” Harry said as he got up to grab his school outfit and supplies.

“Maybe after we can get together in the library and study for the first task?” Fleur suggested as she followed Harry.

“Sounds like a good plan, it’s a date.” Harry cheerfully replied as he kissed the others on their cheek before walking off.

The other three watched, Fleur and Cedric with a sappy smile and Viktor with a small grin as they saw their little soulbond walk away to classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be going through the motions of classes, Ron and Hermione taking up more active roles as Harry's retainers and then Harry meeting with the champions, then with Hagrid. Also any mistakes, please point them out thank you. 😊


End file.
